


Gospel for the Christmas Eve

by Lvbnr5_Schwarz



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: Anyway Happy Birthday to ma boi, F/M, Gen, Past Relationship(s), slightly angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvbnr5_Schwarz/pseuds/Lvbnr5_Schwarz
Summary: 三段不同的OS记录。





	Gospel for the Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> -Xenon or Simon Jackson中心，角色属于雷亚，OOC属于我  
> -生日在平安夜这个梗多好，雷亚你不动只能我自己动了  
> -Crystal PuNK时期描写有，有Xenon/Cherry相关，所以>>CP向注意<<，有Shannon相关还有一些世界观的捏造设定  
> -可爱的Simon生日快乐吖

** Cam_Studio_701_12_24 **

 

 

Simon 从工作室里走出来时，街上正值人山人海的高峰。平安夜的 Node 08 永远是被彩色霓虹灯缠绕着的不夜城，红色与绿色的荧光燃烧成星星点点，落进苍茫的雪地。欢喜的节日氛围浸透了整个街道与小巷，带着商铺刺眼的商标和震耳欲聋的音乐不断传染街边路人。把每年的节日举办得越来越大似乎已经变成了管理局的一个新传统，明明教导新人类节日传统的是他们，但每次看起来最乐于其中的也是他们。街边广告牌正在放映一段圣诞节的宣传片段，脸上洋溢着幸福微笑的男孩与女孩同家人一起准备圣诞晚餐，食物的香气环绕在暖色的虚拟房间中，仿真火炉卖力地烧着，镜头里所有的氛围像流动的人造纱，将整个街头染成人工金色。

金发男子只驻足了一秒，稍微活动了下嘎嘣作响的筋骨，便戴上厚重的头盔转身离开，虽说街上广告牌与路人所带来的嘈杂氛围让人很难静下心，但对忙碌了一天的青年来说也不算太糟。 Simon 深吸了一口气，头盔里沉闷的空气顺着周边喜庆的气氛一起灌入他的肺里。

口袋里的便携式手机突然震动， Simon 停下身，掏出手机看了一眼，屏幕映出的光如同周围霓虹灯一样刺眼。

 

_Joe_

_06:46 pm_ ：

__ _ 生日快乐呀圣诞老人！要不要来酒吧喝一杯圣诞特供牛奶？我请客。 _

  

生日。一个随着岁月流逝会变得越来越容易遗忘的一个特殊日期。

Simon 看着聒噪的好友发的消息有点烦躁地顿了一秒，像是陷入了过去某段回忆里。不过最后还是无奈地笑了一下，拇指划过屏幕迅速地回复。

 

_Simon_

_06:48 pm:_

__ _ 不用了，现在没时间。不过这笔账我会记住，下次再说。 _

  

男子把手机放回口袋，逆着人群继续向前走。 

忙碌了一天的头脑现在又开始继续运作，而他发觉自己竟不清楚在自己生日的这一天里应该去做些什么。

思索了一会，他想接下来他或许会去医院见一见 Shannon ，弹一弹吉他给她听，然后再回家看望下母亲。距离那次事件已经过去了太久，少女在他人心中已经成为了过去式 —— 变成了一个因精神创伤被困在往日，渐渐被人遗忘的鬼魂。白色的病房成了她唯一的居所，而唯一能连接到这个曾是他亲生妹妹的破碎灵魂的方式，似乎只剩下了自己的音乐。

Simon 还记得很久之前自己的妹妹给他庆祝生日时的景象。年少的 Simon 与家人的关系从来都不算是太好，叛逆的种子在少年心里倔强地生根发芽，尖锐的枝芽拼命地想往外面的世界钻。自己生日刚好不偏不倚就是在圣诞夜这天的事实像缠人的枷锁一样强行逼着少年与自己父母共渡这个夜晚，但 Shannon 总是会守在他的身边。 Shannon 送给自己的礼物一直都只顾着少女自己的心思，从毛绒绒的巨大布偶熊再到稀奇古怪的小装饰不等。被问到理由时，少女从来都是一边咯咯笑着，一边轻轻拉着自己兄长的手解释说，这些都是代表了 Shannon 她自己的一部分，送给哥哥的话，这样她便永远都不会和他分开了，纯真的模样像极了教科书里提到的旧时代里人类信仰着的所谓天使。

而现在只剩下了医院的刺鼻消毒水味和冰冷的机械声。

Simon 猛地摇了摇头，想着大圣诞节的，突然变得情绪化了可不好，于是便快步离开人挤人的市区，往着自己妹妹所在的医院方向走去。

  

 

—

 

  

** Audio_Xenon’s_694_12_24 **

 

 

“ 圣诞老人生日快乐！！ ”

“…… 。 ” 

被 Sherry 拉开的庆祝彩花从空中落下，从戴着圣诞帽的 Simon 头顶落下，有片塑料不偏不倚刚好落到他的脸上，场面滑稽得好似即兴表演。

“ 别那么拘谨嘛！要知道你这个日期真的是不能更特殊的啊！ ”  和平时一样吵闹的 Joe 看起来乐此不疲，开心地说道，顺便把手搭在 Simon 的肩上，用力的揉捏了两下，像是在表达朋友之间的亲密。 “ 圣诞老人 ” 兼寿星的 Simon 看起来并不太想说话，一挥手把 Joe 往他身上拍了下去。 Sherry 被这场景逗得笑了出来。

“ 知道你的生日是在圣诞夜的时候我们也比较惊讶呢，不过正好一起庆祝也很方便，而且一开始记住我生日的是你，就当我回你一个人情吧。 ” Sherry 笑着说，伸手把 Simon 脸上的彩片轻轻地摘了下来。年轻女性身上独有的香水味带着她柔和的气质向他涌去，留在了青年的肌肤上。是一种令人心痒的新感觉，但 Simon 并不讨厌，自己租用的公寓里白色的光亮让他一时看不清，只有模糊间家里头顶吊灯的光亮顶在一撮打理好的深红头发上，有片刻的失真。 Simon 感觉自己脸上有点发热。

“ 啊，对了，现在该送礼物了吧？虽然是给圣诞老人过生日但生日的传统还是要遵守的哦。 ” 在一旁站着的 Kai 说道。 Simon 想了想，发觉自己很想对这个圣诞老人的称呼提一点意见，不过在有了之前多次被开玩笑的经验之后他觉得选择沉默应该是一个更好的选择，但是这个帽子看起来真的很蠢也是一个无可厚非的事实。

或许是受这间不大不小，但氛围温馨的房间里欢喜气氛潜移默化的影响，他也只能像是与事实妥协似得笑了笑，选择与 Crystal Punk 团员们用他闷骚的方式来打成一团。和团员们度过的时光与在家里的氛围完全不同，因此他选择了珍惜。

 

 

—

 

 

Sherry 看起来是真的喝醉了。她平时的酒量可没今天看起来那么糟，这个想法出现在 Simon 的大脑里，但对方没有听见他的回应，只是在不断捋着他细软的金色发丝，然后亲吻他抖动的眼睫毛。她躺卧在 Simon 身边，沙发上的棉花被压得陷下去，而她则牵着他的手胡乱地扣紧着。 Simon 一直都是不主动给予接触的那个，他略显单薄但依旧比 Sherry 高大些的臂膀选择了无声地接受，好似一滩温柔的湖泊。与她的恋情从那一个冰冷但温暖的日出开始，虽然如闪电般快速，但曾经的所有潜意识的与有意的信号都指向了这一个完美未来。

Joe 和 Kai 早已经回家去了，二人在临走前还给了他一个暗示般的眼神。可 Simon 现在什么都不想做，他只想和自己的恋人一起默默守护这一个微小但温暖的时刻。他可以感受到 Sherry 平时戴着一副完美又坚强的面具，极少流露出丝毫的裂缝，被大家称为大姐头的她如同一朵深红的鲜花蓬勃绽放，但在这鲜艳的外表之下其实是一个偷偷喜欢着可爱项链与玩偶的女孩儿。而有时还会有别的什么东西， Simon 发现自己无法准确地去形容它，但那种感觉好似深不见底的黑暗深渊一般。环着 Sherry 脊背的手臂收紧了一秒， Simon 并未惧怕过自己恋人身上的秘密，但他从不希望自己最亲近的人被他人伤害。 

“Simon……” 感受到收紧的力度， Sherry 抬起头和他对视，露出一个安抚人的微笑，并摩挲着他柔软的发梢， “ 你知道圣诞夜除了圣诞老人之外还有什么意义吗？ ”

“…… 我辍学得比较早，管理局教的那些东西可能都不记得了。 “ Simon 眯起眼，想了想， “ 那你知道什么呢，小天才？ ”

Sherry 被他逗笑了，扑哧一声得笑了出来， “Simon 你真是，明明自己才是天才吧 …… 是和史前人类信仰的宗教有关哦，在那一天，传说从天上传来了声音，告诫人们神子要降临的消息，后来人们便模仿传信人的做法，变成了报喜讯的庆祝节日 ……” Sherry 打了个哈欠，被酒精搞得软绵绵的眼睑已经开始打起架。 Simon 轻轻地将落到她眼睑上的一缕红发拨开来。

“ 所以，根据这些背景来猜测的话， Simon 你既是圣诞老人，又是天上带来的 “ 福音 ” 哦，虽然我不太明白福音究竟有什么意义呢 ……”Sherry 说罢，便往 Simon 身上靠了靠，换了一个稍微舒服一些的姿势。

“…… 我也不太明白，事实上所有有关史前人类的记载大家都不怎么明白吧。宗教和节日什么的，比起真心的去庆祝，大家更像是遵守着一些特定的规定在舞台上表演罢了。 ” Simon 把自己的外套从沙发的另一头扯了过来，小心翼翼地披在 Sherry 身上。 “ 不过我觉得比起所谓节日背后的意义，和自己最关心的人一起度过才是最重要的。 ”

“Simon 你又开始长篇大论了，这毛病真是改不掉。 ”Sherry 撅起了嘴， “ 不过我不讨厌哦，毕竟这世上你是我最重要的人之一了啊 …… 说起来，你生日愿望到底是什么？在庆祝会的时候 Joe 怎么问你，你都不回答哎。 ”

Simon 努力地让不去想自己是她最重要的人的那句话， “ 唔 …… 希望自己身边的人，尤其是你，都可以获得幸福？在那个场合感觉说出来太耻了吧 ……”

Sherry 再次被逗笑了，不过这次她明显更加开心，女孩看起来已经战不过睡意，但她依旧欣喜地在他脸颊上留下一吻， “ 我就说嘛，因为这点，所以 Simon 你真的是这上天给予世上最棒的礼物，最喜欢了 ………… 呼 ……” 

女孩在 Simon 怀里沉沉地睡着了，两具温暖的身体紧紧贴着，只有贴着对方胸膛的那一面是真实的，能感知到砰砰跳动的生命力，吐出的气息和着隔着厚厚布料的心跳声，在将褪未褪的梦境里浮浮沉沉。

“…… 晚安， Sherry 。 ”Simon 笑了出来，在睡得已经不省人事的女孩额头上留下温柔的一吻， “ 不过明天宿醉之后的感受可不会舒服的 ……”  小声地抱怨了一句之后，青年抱紧了自己怀里的恋人，如同世上最珍惜的珍宝一样，在沙发上一起陷入沉睡。

 

 

—

 

 

** Cam_Hospital_701_12_24 **

 

 

少女的双眼依旧无神。

被机械和输液管缠绕，穿着白色医护服的金发女孩消瘦得像是一具没被打理过的人体骨架。她望着 Simon Jackson ，自己的哥哥，又或是眼前戴着机械头盔的陌生男子，嘴唇一张一合，但却发不出任何可以辨别的声音。吉他传出的清脆声响还回荡在这间纯白的牢笼中，可是能清晰地辨别并给演奏者送上喝彩的人似乎并不在这里。 

“ 我们很抱歉 …… 平安夜时还要让您经历这样的事情，虽然平时都需要预约，但因为节假日亲属来探望的关系，我们会给您特例。 ” 护士带着歉意，与 Simon 说道， “ 不过根据 Shannon 小姐今日的反应来看，她所给予的回馈似乎比平日都要多，说不定这是一件好事呢。 ”

“…… 没关系，能来看望她就足够了。 ”

Simon 摆了摆手，戴回自己的头盔，头也不回地从出口走了出去。

雪顺着冷如冰刀的北风一起落在他的肩头，和他的毛领子上，形成一个小小的山坡。医院外的人群明显比繁华大街显得冷清许多，而这让他有了更多的清静环境去思考自己真实的内心。

他说不清自己现在究竟是怎样的心情。悔恨也好，憎恶也罢，这种难以形容的奇怪感情就像粘稠又可怖的海底触手一样狠狠绞着他的心。他做不到真正地去恨一个人，或是一个虚幻的概念，不论何时何地， Simon Jackson 永远是那个伤害不了别人的家伙。他只能做到将这些黏糊糊的负面情绪导向他自己。有时他会怨恨自己，怨恨自己的无力，怨恨自己这从未考虑过内心真实感受的无私奉献精神，可大部分时间，他还是选择了逃。

但 Simon Jackson 永远是那个 Simon Jackson ，发生任何事情都会带着满心的正义感冲在前面拼命守护所有人的那个男人；发生多糟糕的事情之后都会希望自己在意的人能幸福地活下去的那个温柔的滥好人。身边的人，不论是吵吵闹闹，过于天真的 Neko ，还是自己认识多年了的老友 Joe ，甚至是这个时候的 Sherry 也好， Simon 都希望他们能平安的活下去。

既然已经失去了够多，那么至少要让保护身边的人不要受到更多的伤害。

看不出表情的头盔男暗自下定了决心，踩着雪的鞋子发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，和远处嘈杂的圣诞歌混在了一起，形成了一种独特的音乐，像是给他谱写的某种奇怪的生日歌。 Simon 几步跨过了写着防滑注意脚下的黄色路障，便往着家的方向走去了。

 

 

-END-


End file.
